tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Customize
Along with wearing regular clothes, Bitizens may also wear Customize (named Costumes in iOS), a complete outfit with a theme or with unique embellishments. Many customize are parodies of or shout-outs to popular culture. Occasionally, Bitizens wearing a costume will pop up in your elevator wearing one of the costumes below. To view available costumes the player must view a Bitizen up close and select the Customize button, then the big green Customize! button, allowing them to peruse the wide assortment of customize. Players may obtain Customize through normal game play, such as giving elevator rides to appearing Customized Bitizens and completing Delivery Missions which feature Customized Bitizens. Before version 3.0.0, customization prices range from 3-5 Bux. A friend may also send you a customization either by dressing up a gifted Bitizen before sending or by dressing up their Doorman and visiting your tower. v3.7.0 : New customize menu. Now you can choose each item's style. * Hat * Hair * Glasses * Earrings * Facial hair * Shirt * Tie * Pants * Shoes See Also * Bitizens * Accessories Appearance Below is a list of the customize available: Basic Costume.png |link=Basic Costume | No Customization Airline Pilot.png |link=Airline Pilot | Airline Piolt Aloha.png |link=Aloha | Aloha Amigo.png|link=Amigo | Amigo Angel.png |link=Angel | Angel Apron.png|link=Apron |Apron Archaeologist.png |link=Archaeologist |Archaeologist Astronaut.png |link=Astronaut |Astronaut Notes *If a Bitizen is wearing glasses before the player applies a customization, that Bitizen will still wear the glasses with the customization. *The Detective customization is inspired by Sherlock Holmes, the protagonist of Arthur Conan Doyle's famed mystery novel series. *The Engineer customization may be a reference to the multiplayer first-person shooter video game Team Fortress 2, as the Engineer class in that game wears identical clothing. * Plumber A and Plumber B are Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. video game series. * The Princess is a reference to Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros. video game series series. * The Ice Queen customization is Elsa from the Disney animated feature film Frozen. * The Trooper customization is a Storm Trooper from the ''Star Wars'' franchise. * The G-Man customization is a reference to the video game series ''Half Life''. * The Bitman is Batman, Ironbit is Iron Man, Captain Bit is Captain America, and Superbit is Superman. * The Fez customization is the 11th Doctor from the British TV series Doctor Who? * The Creepy customization is a creeper from the video game Minecraft. * The Cyborg customization is a Cylon from the science fiction franchise Battlestar Galactica. * Before mid-2018, the Red Hat customization could be a reference to the rallying hat often worn by U.S. President Donald Trump during his 2016 presidential election campaign. *The Ghosthustler customization is a reference to the Ghostbusters from the film with the same name. The color pallete is more similar to Peter Venkman’s jumpsuit in the cartoon The Real Ghostbusters. *The different colored ranger customize are a reference to the Power Rangers series. *The Young Wizard customization is a reference to Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. *The Horse customization is a reference to the Horse Head social media trend. *The Phantom customization is a reference to The Phantom of the Opera, the 1986 Broadway musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber based upon the eponymous French novel by Gaston Leroux. *The Mad Hatter customization is a reference to the Mad Hatter from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The Mapple Genius customization is a reference to the company Apple Computer, whose company stores employ technicians referred to as "Geniuses". *The Liberty customization is a reference to the Statue of Liberty in New York. *The Super Hero may be a reference to PIXAR's animated feature film The Incredibles as the family wears similar costumes. *The Archeologist is a reference to Indiana Jones from the Indiana Jones film series series. *The Star Captain is a reference to the Star Trek science fiction franchise. *The Blink customization is a reference to Link, the protagonist of Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda video game series. *The Bikachu customization is a reference to Pikachu from the Pokémon media franchise. *The Snapdog customization is a reference to the Dog filter from the social network Snapchat. *The Monster Suit is a reference to Domo. *The Brick customization is a reference to the LEGO brick. *Before version 3.0.0, the French Maid customization was named "Maid". In version 3.0.0, this customization was renamed to "French Maid" to avoid confusion with the new Maid customization. In version 3.6.3, this customization was renamed back to "Maid" due to the removal of the new Maid customization. As of 3.6.?, this customization was renamed back to "French Maid". *Technically, the first customization that all players get is the Bellhop customization, since it's the default costume that the Doorman wears. **This is not the case in Pre-3.0.0 updates, as it costs 5 Bux. ***This may also explain why the Doorman doesn't appear before version 3.0.0. *Some customize were different in older versions of the game: Disco Category:Bitizens Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:Customize Category:Appearance